Living Truthfully Under Imaginary Circumstances
by TheMsMorra
Summary: Everything among the covenant is normal, or so it seems. Two of the best friends have a secret, and nobody is happy about it.
1. Nowhere

**Hello all! This is my first...posted fanfiction, and I am not to sure where I am going to go with it. It really was an idea i got during English one day and simply decided to see what people thought. If my wording sounds odd, I am sorry I try my best..blame my beta (love you too). Oh yes..disclaimer. I own nothing from The Covenant, because if I did own it, nobody would watch it. I only own Morra and (not that you would want to) she is not to use if she is not used by me. She's my object and mine alone. **

* * *

Living Truthfully Under Imaginary Circumstances

Chapter 1 - Nowhere

The sleeping figure laying next to her looked to peaceful, as if he didn't have a problem in the world. He looked as if they hadn't just complicated things to an unbelievable amount among them, and the rest of the group. Morra leaned over towards him and brushed some of his hair out of his face, seeing his closed eyes properly. Thats really what did her in, what made her do the things she did. It was that intense and sincere look his eyes gave as he stared at her.

Morra just smiled and looked away as if he had woken up and caught her staring. She turned her top half over to take a peek at the clock. In bright red, the numbers glowed 6:20. She moved the covers aside and slowly tossed her legs off the side, then sliding the rest of her body off with them into a standing position. A small stretch over took her arms, then she made her way around the room, sorting through all the clothes, picking out the ones belonging to her. In the back of her mind, Morra worried who could walk in on this situation. She knew the girls wouldn't be able to open the locked door, but any of the sons could have. They could open that door without lifting a finger.

Morra managed to get all of her clothes on, but a shirt before hearing a rustle of sheets, and a voice quietly mumble incoherent words as the owner awoke from his unconscious state.

Turning around Morra saw a satisfied smile that was tugging at his lips, and slowly formed into a grin as his eyes layed upon her figure. His beautiful eyes were bright, and face still flushed from the events that took place the night before. "You know I'd prefer if you kept that off." He told her as she started to pull on her white Gym shirt with the words "Spenser Academy" spread across the front. Morra let out a confident smirk, determined to to let him know how much she wanted to blush.

"I'm sure you would, but if I don't meet Kate in 5 minutes she is going to flip her shit once more...not that thats any different from what she does on a daily basis." Her smirk morphed into a grin as she watched him shout out a barking laugh pulling on his jeans.

He then waltzed over to her and threw his arms across her shoulders. "Well, I need a shower. Don't bother making up an excuse for me for why I didn't meet you guys at the mall." He noticed that small but shy smile that grazed her lips, so he showed her a genuine smile.

"You meeting us at Nicky's tonight?" Morra asked him.

The male simply nodded his head, "Should be." Morras shy smile returned to that familiar smile that was the one which she gave out to everyone around her. There was the Morra he knew. "See you then." He told her as she told him the exact same thing.

Leaning in he gave her a quick kiss and smacked her ass hard as she made her way towards the door. Morra let out a noise which could have been a mix between a surprised shriek and a yelp. Nevertheless it was amusing. She turned and glared at him, playfulness evident in her eyes. He simply returned with an arrogant smirk. "Couldn't help myself." He snickered as she just shook her head and chucked to her self opening the door and gently closing it behind her.

Pulling her hair into a pony tail as she walked, Morra looks around hoping nobody saw her leave the dorm room. The girls of Spenser were rather 'creative' with their rumors, and they started from nothing. One could simply say screw you and the next day rumors of so-and-so were bumping the uglies moved like wildfire. They would start in the bathroom, spread through the halls and into the classrooms like smoke, then make it to the locker rooms. It was an endless cycle of rumors, and in Morra's opinion, it was pointless. Finally she reached the front hall to see her best girl friend sitting on the steps. Her ankle moved from side to side, causing her foot to sway to music not playing.

The mocha skinned girl moved her body back in forth with the beat of her tapping foot. Morra slowly tip-toed her way over to her; a cat stalking her prey. Her feather light touches to the pavement stopped completly when she reached her friend. Her arms moved out and made their way to the sides of the girls body. Then she quickened her movements and pinched both her sides, as a shriek erupted from her mouth in shock. Morra just jumped back, a laugh accompanied her smiling, amused face. The girl whipped around with dagger eyes, annoyed but relieved to who it was.

It took Kate a moment for it to fully register who it was, but her eyes lost the fog and the haze and she jumped up and smacked Morra on the arm. "You scared me!" Morra took the opportunity to laugh even harder.

"Well it's not that hard to, sweetie." She joked, breathless from laughing. Kate soon joined in before it stopped, but the smiles still plastered on both of them. Kate grabbed her arm and led to down the stairs and to the parking lot.

"Lets get this show on the road."

With that, the two got into the car and off to the mall where shoes and shopping bags awaited their arrival. Despite the fact that they were the closest girls in their group, Morra refused to answer Kate's questioning, truthfully at least, to where she had been.

"I was nowhere."

Kate just wouldn't understand. None of them would.


	2. Are we 5 years old?

**Well here is chapter 2! Sorry about my spelling and grammar, My word is acting up and I am trying to get it fixed, for for now I am using something that doesn't help you with that stuff at all. Anyways, I have No idea why this is alot longer then the last chapter. I write these during class, so the more bored I am, the longer it will be, which also tells you that my updates will be erratic, as I get incredibly lazy. Okay lets get this over with. Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant, because if I did, it would have little to no plot, and nobody would watch it.**

**

* * *

**

Are we 5 years old?

In Morra's honest opinion, Bordy Brecklin was about as funny as a stand up comedian on death row. He wasn't funny, he just made you sit there hoping they've hurry up and give you the bloody chair already.  
The fact that the class had a seating plan, wasn't the problem. Usually a very nice, quiet girl was sitting next to her and quietly they'd work on their math without distractions, but...she didn't show up. So who better then to take the two seats next to her? Thats right, Bordy and his douche best friend/gay lover Ryan Bael. This put Morra in a terrible mood, and she still had 3 periods and lunch to go before she could just go back to her dorm, flip on the TV and have he roommate bitch about how her life stinks, and that, and Morra quotes "I wish I could just cut off all of Calebs skin and wear it.". There was no escape. She was surrounded by assholes. The even worse thing was that her 4th period English class was even worse. Most complained about the work they had to do, even though all they had to do was read a story.

'Im getting carried away.' Morra thought to herself. Her day was annoying enough as it was. What she really needed was a particular smirky blonde to cheer her up, that, or at least the fact that he will listen to her rants no matter how ridiculous or redundant they are.

Morra was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Bael's donkey laughter, and she dared to take a glance, seeing he was throwing pennies around the room at the people who seemed to be paying attention."Throwing Pennies? Really? Such an immature 5 year old child." She meant to only say it under her breath, but unfortunately for her, the room became fairly quiet and Bael ended up hearing her little comment. He leaned over, resting his arms on the wood in front of them and gave her a look. In a fit of maturity, he started spewing out gibberish, in attempts to belittle her pride, and embarrass her in front of the class. This was one of those moments that made her fully aware that they got into Spenser Academy on the terms of a shit load of money, less so on the higher intelligence level.

Morra really did not feel like dealing with either of the two, she she simply turned her attention back to the teacher, occasionally glancing at the clock to see how much longer she had to endure torture.

* * *

Pogue stood outside the classroom, rocking back and forth on his heels as he looked around the empty hallway. The large, shaggy haired boy could no longer take the utterly boring lecture his teacher was giving in English, and left him and Reid to fend for themselves as he snuck out and decided to go to Morra's class early and wait for her as he usually did. His next class being Tourism, not hard, just lots of group work, meaning more actual talking time then some of his other classes.

For a little while, Pogue's mind flashed to Kate. There relationship turned quite rocky for a little while at the beginning of the school year. Things were better now, but Pogue knew that he was going to have to tell her. He knew he was going to need to sit her down and explain to her, the powers, about the covenant, and about Chase Collins. The very name made Pogue's blood boil, his skin tingle, and made his scares burn like fire. Chase was the fifth son of Ipswich, and manipulated them all in order to gain their powers. He then put a spell on Kate, knowing he would rush out to see her. Turns out, he planned for Pogue to loose it and rush to the hospital. He then used his own, stronger powers to flip Pogue off his motor cycle, and then beat him senselessly. He was used as the final warning to Caleb.

The sound of a loud bell pulled him from his thoughts and turned his attention to the door, now full of kids pooling out into the hallways like worker brunette girl he was looking for appeared in the door frame, almost walking by him as she put something in her textbook. A smile etched across her face when she spotted him. "Hey Pogue."

"Morra." Pogue was glad to see her happy. For the past few days she had seemed quite down, but when she turned up at the mall yesterday, she looked just as happy as she was now.

"Kate wanted me to tell you that she left her phone at my dorm, so don't freak out that she's not answering your love poems." She teased.

He was about to respond back when his hand drifted to the collar of her jacket. On instinct, Morra leaned her upper torso away in attempts to evade his hand, though it proved to be useless as his hand retreaded, now holding a penny. Pogue raised his eyebrows in a very way before teasing her back for the love poem comment. "Now Morra, I know learning magic is a long and difficult task, but getting me to do the pull things out of nowhere trick isn't going to help you complete your training." The two shared a laugh before he handed it to her, then watching as she mindlessly tossed it behind her back.

"Ha ha. No, uh, Bael was throwing pennies around the room and clearly I became one of his targets." Immediately Pogue narrowed his was making it clear that he did not like Bael and the others picking on her. She often was the target of their bullying, but it never seemed to bother her. On the outside at least. While he did not know what she was thinking or felt on the inside, he knew, on the outside she laughed it off as them connecting with their neanderthal routes. Sometimes he swore, if somebody called her A lesbian psycho who touched herself at night to pictures of Provost Higgins, she would just laugh and say how ridiculous it was.

That was one thing the sons admired most about her. No matter what people said to try and get a rise out of her, she held herself high, and never lowered herself to their level, and dismissed them as childish comments and behavior.

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventful. School came and went, and now the sons as well as Sarah, Kate and Morra were sitting at their usual table at Nicky's which was unusually empty for the usual busy bar. Kate was currently chewing out Morra for not wearing something more sexy looking, as she and Sarah were. Morra just wished she didn't have to be bitched at for wearing jeans and a tee-shirt instead of playing dress up to impress their boyfriends, Morra didn't even have a boyfriend. Who was she hoping to impress? Well..except for the obvious, but they refused to even talk about that.

Suddenly, she found Reid's arm around her shoulder, and his head near her ear whispering low, but loud enough for the group to hear, "Don't worry. The more you wear, the more I get to peel off your body one by one tonight." The groups small chuckles turned into loud laughter as she pushed his arm away and smacked him.

"Reid, Rape is not a word I'm afraid of yelling out in public." He held his hands up in defense, his smirk plastered on his face. If he wasn't sleeping or eating, that thing was glued on tightly. Though their conversation was cut short as Kate pulled Sarah out onto the dance floor, and Morra walked over to the bar and ordered a drink, hopping onto a stool as she waited.

The boys took this opportune moment to bring up what was on all of their minds, just never had a chance to talk about it. Nobody was near them, so they had a safe time to talk.

"You guys felt it too right?" Reid immediately spoke out, starting the conversation in a quieter tone then he was using to talk casually just moments ago. Even with Morra and Sarah knowing their secret, they wanted to keep this in the covenant. They all responded with a "Yeah" before Caleb, took a hold of the discussion.

"We were all together when we felt it, and unless Reid's using alot more power to sink a combo shot-" He was then cut off by Reid's angry retort.

"I'm not fucking using, Golden boy." Tyler and Pogue just shared a look. Those two couldn't go five whole minutes without getting at each others throats.

"Look, you two need to out your sexual tension issues away for a second because..." Tyler trailed off, not being able to find the right words to use. It was Caleb once again, who broke the silence.

"We know it has to be Chase." They all looked around them, quite secretively, seeing that nobody was around them still. They could continue safely.

"I know none of us want to think this, but..hes back and going to be alot more pissed now that Caleb tried to kill him." Pogue told them. It was the truth. This time around, they knew Chase would hold no mercy if he were back. He had to be back. The four of them were all on edge ever since the fire department told Caleb and Sarah that no body was found. That told them one thing, he's alive.

Tyler, who hadn't contributed much, spoke up. "We're all going to have to be on major alert. You two," He said glaring at Caleb and Reid, "sort out your damn anger issues. We have to really stick together this time around." The other three nodded in agreement.

"And since Chase did manage to get Sarah from me and Ty when we weren't looking, stick with the girls too." Nodding In agreement once again, with Reid, they all in an unspoken manner decided to end the conversation, which turned into perfect timing. Tyler looked over near the dance floor and nudged to Pogue, showing his girlfriend coming over that very way. She reached their table and placed herself in the empty chair beside Pogue.

"If you boys want to continue your secret conversation, then by all means I'll go join Morra and Sarah for a drink." She told them, looking serious with with a hint of playfulness in her eyes. Pogue laughed, then gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh no, You're perfectly welcome, right here." He grabbed her sides and got a shriek and giggle from her as he lifted her onto his lap holding her down by wrapping his arms around her waist. Reid laughed and stood up.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." He told them before walking over to join two lonely looking Morra and Sarah.

Morra, Sarah and Reid at the bar, and the rest of the sons and Kate sitting at the table; all having fun. The sons of Ipswich were very good at pretending that everything between them, was perfect.


End file.
